1. Filed of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a pressure generation and responsive mechanism for operating an actuator by utilizing a pressure of fluid generated based on the relative movement between two members.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In torque transmission devices of the type having a differential pump for use in a four-wheel drive vehicle, the rotational speed difference between two rotational shafts respectively connected to front and rear wheel axles causes the differential pump to operate, and an actuation piston responsive to a pressure which the differential pump generates in correspondence to the rotational speed difference brings a multiple disc clutch into an operating state to drivingly connect the two rotational shafts with each other, whereby a driving torque can be transmitted between the front and rear wheel axles.
Thus, in the torque transmission devices of this type, the differential pump has to be interposed between the front and rear wheel axles, and moreover, oil passages have to be formed to lead the discharge oil from the differential pump to the multiple disc clutch. This makes the device complicated in configuration and enlarged in size, thereby resulting in an increased manufacturing cost.